Fate x Blue Dragon
by Archdemon Slayer
Summary: About a month after the end of season 2, a new threat has risen, even greater than the Legion of Elite Species. A new adventure awaits Shu and the others. And by making a pact with one of the traitors to the enemy, Kelly is now bound to him with Command Seals.
1. Prologue

**Even though this has characters from both Fate/stay night and Fate/Zero, this will mostly refer to Blue Dragon.**

 **There are changes to how the whole Master-Servant thing works as well as them not being dependent on the Holy Grail after the War to stay materialized.**

 **I LOVE Ufotable's Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works and Fate/Zero. If you're going to see them, don't go on Youtube. Episodes aren't their anymore, just clips. And be very careful to specify which route it is, since Deen has made an anime of the Fate route and an Unlimited Blade Works movie. Both are on Youtube and in English. If you're going to watch it, watch it first since it PALES in comparison to Ufotable. Ufotable is the only one the has made an anime of Fate/Zero, so that will be easy to find.**

 **Both are in English and are 25 episodes long (Deen's has 24).**

 **Both can be found on Netflix.**

 **Watch Unlimited Blade Works first, since in my opinion Fate/Zero is better.**

 **VERY rewatchable. I've seen both like 5 times. (Fate/Zero more.)**

 **Especially with Fate/Zero, VERY dark, disturbing, and gory. It WILL make you cry quite a few times.**

 **For those who don't know, Ufotable has a huge budget and REALLY pushes it, so all their anime is really short, but AWESOME! People like to call Unlimited Blade Works "Unlimited Budget Works" for a reason.**

 **Granted, the first three episodes are pretty slow, but it gets better quickly in Fate/Zero.**

 **At the end of episode 25 of Unlimited Blade Works, there's a little bit of a scene after the credits.**

 **There are parodies called "Carnival Phantasm" on Youtube.**

 **Here's a brief summary of both: 7 magi called Masters each summon a Heroic Spirit known as a Servant to fight for them. They fight the other six to the death for a wish-granting cup, the Holy Grail.**

* * *

"You people don't need to get involved!" Rottarace pleaded. She and the other two members of the Legion of Elite Species were in a wide opening in what looked to be a dark castle that they entered through a small rip in the very fabric of space. They were in the middle of a gathering of 13 others.

A man with blonde hair, red eyes, and gold armor cackled. "If the lowly mongrels have power that overcomes even yours, I need to see it for myself!"

A girl with blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and wearing silver armor over a blue dress spoke next. "We must see if that power would threaten even us."

A man with pale skin, bulging eyes, and wearing a large blue-green and purple robe spoke to her. "It is doubtful that their power surpasses ours, as we are much stronger than the Legion of Elite Species."

Hildegard snarled. "Such impudence! You dare mock our power?!"

Noi raised a hand to signal for Hildegard to stop. "We haven't come here to fight. Merely to negotiate."

The first man laughed again. "What is there to negotiate?! We will test this power for ourselves! However, failure to meet our expectations will result in the deaths of the mongrels we test."

A man wearing all blue was next. He had red eyes as well and blue hair tied into a ponytail with a golden clasp. "Gilgamesh, is it really necessary to test their power fer ourselves?"

Gilgamesh glared at him. "Of course it is, Cu Chulainn! Don't ever question me again you lowly dog!"

"They've already passed all of our trials!" Rottarace pointed out.

"We don't care about your trials," a woman with long lavender hair said. She wore a magenta blindfold and a black-and-purple dress. "All that we really care about if whether or not they'll be able to stand up to us, the Holy Grail Order."

Noi spoke again. "They sealed away the Darkness, but don't mean us any harm as long as we don't threaten them."

A man covered in black and wore a skull mask replied. "Regardless of that, they may become consumed with power and attack us unless we do something first."

"Have you all forgotten that humans can help us out as well?" a man with black hair, gold eyes, and a green outfit pointed out.

"Do you mean by making them our Masters, Diarmuid?!" the woman with the blindfold exclaimed. "We should allow them to enslave us!"

"Medusa, even if we become their Servants, we obtain more power."

"In exchange though, they can force us to do three things against our will," the man with the big eyes said.

"Regardless of that, Gilles, we shouldn't be so hasty as to wipe them all out," Diarmuid said.

"Not all, just those with enough power to stand up to us," Gilgamesh said. He faced Noi and the others again. "My mind is already made up to test this power."

"If that's how it's gonna be, count me out of this whole thin'," Cu Chulainn growled. He picked up a red spear and turned, walking towards the castle entrance.

"Don't think you can just walk out of here unharmed!" Gilgamesh boomed. "Get him, Arturia!"

The woman with the blonde hair jumped at Cu Chulainn, a golden blade in her hands. When she swung it down, the hand of a green dragon caught it.

Noi and Rottarace turned into dragons like Hildegard. They grey dragon, Noi, looked at the spearman. "Hurry and get out of here! We'll hold the others off!" The other ten were attacking. Gilgamesh was shouting orders and Diarmuid looked uncertain.

While the others were being held off, Cu Chulainn ran out of the castle into a forest cloaked by nighttime. The only light was from a full moon in the black sky. When he got far enough away from the castle, a thick fog surrounded it, keeping out intruders. The Legion of Elite Species only got in because Medea lifted the fog barrier.

"Where do you think your going?"

Cu Chulainn turned around and saw several of the dark figures, Hassan, sitting in the branches. The three dragons were probably fighting one, but the other 99 were given the task of patrolling the forest.

Cu Chulainn bared his fangs and held up his spear. "I really don't have the time to be dealin' with ya, so can ya'll just let me pass in peace?"

One chuckled. "Not gonna happen. We already heard about what's going on from our link to the Hassan in the castle. Either you return to face your punishment, or you die."

"How 'bout I choose neither?!"

"Very well, you leave us no choice." One dagger flew down and the man knocked it away with his spear. He heard footsteps coming from behind and spun around, blocking a dagger thrust at him by the Hassan that had be going up behind him. He kicked it away and jumped back as a dagger planted itself in the ground where he had just been.

He spun around, smacking away the Hassan that had been sneaking up behind him. Cu Chulainn got a shallow cut over his chest from that Hassan's dagger. A sharp pain went through his back.

"Better call it quits and go back to the castle," the Hassan that stabbed him in the back chuckled in his ear. He tried to bite back a groan of pain as the weapon was twisted, allowing more blood to flow out. He lunged forward, ripping himself at the blade and spun around, going for Hassan's neck with the tip of his spear. It was blocked by the bloody dagger. It jumped back as Cu Chulainn overpowered him.

The Hassans were about to attack as one when they froze. "Uh oh..."

Cu Chulainn recognized the sudden presence. "Not Gilgamesh..."

The Hassans retreated just as several weapons flew threw the air. Cu Chulainn jumped back just as they hit the ground he was at moments ago. They exploded, obscuring the spearman's vision with dust and smoke, so he didn't see the sword flying at him until it went through his right shoulder, going easily through the armor. The smoke cleared and Gilgamesh was walking over to the other man.

"Kneel, dog," he said. Another Gate of Babylon appeared and a spear flew out, going through Cu Chulainn's right thigh and making him go down on that knee. Another Gate appeared behind Gilgamesh and he pulled out a sword. "Now die!"

He ran at Cu Chulainn, sword raised. "Oh no you don't!"

Two spears, one yellow and one red, blocked the sword as Diarmuid appeared in between Cu Chulainn and Gilgamesh.

"You're also betraying us, Diarmuid?!" Gilgamesh demanded.

Diarmuid looked over his shoulder. "I'll hold him off, Cu Chulainn! Get out of here!"

Cu Chulainn stood up. The weapons going through him vanished into golden particles. "Fine, but don't go dying yerself!" With that he turned around and ran for the rip in space at the end of the forest.


	2. A New Adventure

**Boy, it's been a while since I've done anything marked for just Blue Dragon. Did anyone miss me? Well, it's not like I've been doing nothing for all that time. In fact, if you check out my profile page, I've made a lot of stories, mostly crossovers. I just got done with a Tales of Xillia and Fate/stay night crossover called Fate/Xillia. Also, my stories have gotten progressively better. Also, chapter 21 in it explains what happened to my laptop screen, which is what all of you reading this should see.**

 **Unlike in all of Fate, Servants are more mortal than before. They still have the quick healing, but now they can get hungry and need to sleep.**

* * *

Kelly Everdale was out in the woods just outside her cabin looking for wood to cook the food that had been prepared. She was a helper in the fighting force dedicated to fighting Logi's attempt to rule the world. One of their leaders, Legolas, was quite a bit of a clown. But it was thanks to him that she was able to meet Shu, Bouquet, and Marumaro, all of whom turned out to be Shadow Wielders. About a month ago, they were fighting alongside Rosekstan, the organization that Logi was the head of, against the Legion of Elite Species. Other Shadow Wielders fighting alongside Shu and the others went back to their respective homes. Even the informant that fought as well, Sui, went back to Korin. Three members of the Legion of Elite Species were left and they didn't bother humans anymore. Since then, no one has heard from them.

She went around another tree, looking around the base for firewood, when she saw a splash of blood. She slid one finger over it. Still wet and fresh, meaning someone who was wounded came through recently. More drops of blood were leading away from the one she found. Forgetting why she was in the forest in the first place, she followed the trail of red. Eventually, it led to a man who was collapsed with his back against a tree. There were a couple of bleeding wounds on his front, but the blood on the trunk of the tree he was unconscious against had streaks of red, showing that his back hit the tree while he was walking and he slid down it into a sitting position, the unseen wounds on his back leaving their mark on the bark.

The man was lean but muscular with a tight blue bodysuit with silver lines on. His long hair was blue and tied in a ponytail by a golden clasp at the back of the connection between his head and neck. At the top it was cut short and smoothed back with it spiking st the top of his head. On his ears were long, silver earrings. Near him was a red two-meter spear. Around the shaft were what looked like red vines wrapped around and welded to it.

Kelly placed one hand on the armor covering one of his shoulders and shook him. "Hey, wake up. This isn't a place to take a nap."

The man slowly opened his eyes. They were red with serpentine pupils. The first thing they landed on was the woman standing before him. The girl had crystal-blue eyes and bright red hair. She wore a red jacket over a white t-shirt and blue shorts with black-and-white shores over her feet. On her hands were black leather gloves that were fingerless starting at the second knuckle of her fingers. On the back of them were openings starting from the middle of the hand and ending at the buckled strap at the ends of the gloves.

When the man opened his mouth, Kelly noted that the canines in his mouth she could only glimpse were long enough to be considered fangs. Even the scent he gave off gave the woman the impression of him being akin to some wild beast. "Where...am...I..?"

He sounded parched, his voice itself sounding dry. Kelly gave him the canteen of water around her neck and opened the cap for him. The man took it and drank it all without taking a breath. When he was done, he gave the empty container back to the woman. She held it near her ear and shook it. Then she held it upside down. Only a single drop fell and hit the ground, instantly soaking into it. She sighed and put the cap back on before putting the strap connected to it back over her neck. "...Yeah sure, drink it all. Don't worry about me..."

The man wiped the water off his chin. "Thanks fer that. Now, where am I?"

"In the forest outside my cabin. Do you need to eat? I can take you there."

The man struggled to his feet. He reached down and picked up the red spear. "If ya don't mind, I'll be happy to fill up."

"It's just over this way. Follow me." Kelly took the lead as she and the man went through the trees. "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kelly Everdale."

"I'm Cu Chulainn."

Kelly gazed at Cu Chulainn's wounds. "At my cabin, I have medical supplies. I can treat the cuts."

"Thanks," he said.

* * *

"You only had to look for firewood! Instead, you came back without any and brought a man we've never seen before!" Legolas yelled. He was right in front of Kelly, chewing her out. Without the firewood, the troops were having to eat cold food. Cu Chulainn had finished and was in Kelly's cabin, waiting for her. The troops were camped out around her cabin, which was where the medical supplies were stored. Men only entered it when they had an injury they needed patched up.

During the entire time she was being yelled at, Kelly had her eyes squeezed shut, her shoulders hunched, and her face slightly scrunched as she resisted the spittle flying from Legolas' mouth. His face was all red and one vein in his forehead was bulging.

Shu was finishing up his meal and came over. "Hey, old man, the guy she found was hurt. Give her some slack for taking pity on him."

Legolas huffed and crossed his arms. "I am _not_ an old man! And because of her taking pity on him, today's dinner is being served cold!"

Marumaro came over with a large grin on his face. He had practically _inhaled_ the food on his plate. "Hot or not, I still enjoyed the food, maro!"

Bouquet came over after finishing putting the plates of those done eating in the wash bin for tableware. "That's because you aren't a picky eater for _anything_ , Marumaro."

Legolas turned around and gave a half-growl, half-snort. "Just treat the man and send him off! Unless he joins, we don't need an extra mouth to feed!"

As Legolas walked away, Kelly gave the middle finger at his back. The other three laughed and followed Kelly into her cabin. As soon as she got inside, she took out several ointments and a roll of bandages while the other three eased Cu Chulainn in a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Once the woman had everything she needed, she gestured for the man to take his top off so she could have easier access to his wounds. Once she finished applying the ointment to all of them, she covered them with sterile pads and wrapped bandages over them to hold the pads in place. All of his chest and over one shoulder were covered. The wound on his thigh was harder to get to. Holly just had him take his pants off and gave him a pair or loose, black shorts to put on after she finished tending to the wound.

She sat down in the chair near the bed. The other three were in the room's doorway, looking at Cu Chulainn just like Kelly. She spoke to the man first. "So tell me. What happened that got you beat up?"

The spearman glanced at her. "I don't think it's somethin' ya should know 'bout."

"You do realize we won't leave you alone until you tell us," Bouquet said.

The man let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, fine. But keep this information to yerselves. This is fer yer own safety." The four were silent as he continued. "I'm a member of the Holy Grail Order."

Shu cocked his head. "Holy Grail Order? I've never heard of it."

"Not surprisin'. Me an' 12 others live in a castle in a rip in the fabric of space. We rarely get involved with humans. Well, not until recently."

"Why? What's going on?" Kelly asked.

"These people known as Shadow Wielders have recently taken out the leader of the Legion of Elite Species, an' it's piqued our leader's interest. Now he wants to test their power fer himself."

"Um...since you're a member of the Holy Grail Order..." Bouquet started.

"Was," Cu Chulainn corrected. "By fleein' the Order, I'm now marked by them as a traitor."

"Oh, good!" Bouquet sighed with relief. "Then it's okay for you to know that Shu, Marumaro, and I, as well as several of our friends and some of our enemies are Shadow Wielders."

Cu Chulainn's eyes widened. "Wait, but yer just a bunch of kids!"

Shu went red with anger. "Hey! Just because we're kids doesn't mean we aren't powerful!"

Cu Chulainn shut his eyes and waved dismissively. "Yeah, whatever." He opened his eyes again. "Anyway, at least we'll have an ally."

"Who?" Kelly asked.

"Someone who helped me escape, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. If he survived, he'll be able to help us."

"Where do we find him?" Shu asked.

Cu Chulainn shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't know. An' there's things to know 'bout us. Specifically, 'bout our classes."

Kelly cocked her head. "Why do we need to know that?"

"What class we're in gives away what we use in battle. All of us are divided into seven different classes, mostly based on what weapons we use or our method of attack. Fer example, Diarmuid an' I are in the class of lancers. Our leader, Gilgamesh, is an Archer along with EMIYA. While EMIYA sometimes uses a bow, both he an' Gilgamesh are able to make weapons appear in the air an' fire them at will. Alexander the Great, or also known as Iskander, an' Medusa are Riders. Iskander uses a chariot an' Medusa sometimes uses Pegasus. Our only Saber since Nero died is Arturia Pendragon. Like the class name suggests, she uses a sword. Our Casters are Gilles de Rais an' Medea. Gilles can summon demonic creatures an' Medea can summon bone warriors to do her bidding. She's also a spellcaster and created a barrier of fog 'round the castle where we all dwell. Hassan an' Kojiro Sasaki are both Assassins. Kojiro uses a long katana an' Hassan is divided into 100 individuals. Hercules an' Lancelot are Berserkers, the powerhouses of us all."

"So there's a barrier around the castle, maro?" Marumaro asked.

Cu Chulainn nodded. "A fog one. Gettin' out once yer inside it is easy, but gettin' in is another. Only Medea can lift it. Otherwise, once ya enter it, ya can't get out. No matter which direction ya go in, ya'll only encounter more fog."

"From what you've mentioned before, I assume the Holy Grail Order and humans have some sort of relationship," Kelly said.

"Yeah. We could enter a pact with them an' they would become our Masters. Our strength would be greater an' those that we made our Master would be able to have absolute control over us three times. Gilgamesh is worried that the Shadow Wielders would become more powerful than the Holy Grail Order an' wipe us out. He wants to gauge their power so the Order has an idea of what their up against. However, if they don't meet expectations, humanity will be eliminated fer bein' too weak. Gilgamesh believe's that those without power shouldn't become our Masters an' have power as great as ours at their disposal."

Kelly crossed her arms. "I also assume it's to test how well humanity can control itself in the face of power, especially when they become Masters."

"Correct, an' I didn't believe in Gilgamesh's decision with humanity. I believe in keepin' a close relationship with humans." He looked at Kelly. "An' I plan to risk my life to prove this to him."

"Wait, why are you looking at me?" she asked.

"Since yer the one that helped me, I want ya to be my Master."

"Wait, what?!"

"I can feel mana comin' from ya, so I assume yer a mage. Don't ya use magic?"

"Um, well I harden my fists when punching."

"Then yer able to be a Master."

"Wait, I don't even know how to make a pact!"

"Just hold yer right hand out."

Kelly did as she was told and suddenly words flowed through her head. She didn't know if that was the reason, but she instantly knew what to say. "My will creates your body, and your sword carves my destiny! I hereby swear to be all the good in the world, and I'll dispose of all that is corrupt in this world! Shouldst thou accept this, submit yourself to my will and my reason! Now, recite aloud your name and let our pact be forged!"

The man smirked. "By my honor as Cu Chulainn, I accept ya as my Master."

Pain flared in Kelly's right hand as if a branding iron was presses into the back of it, and she pulled it back, grimacing and holding it with her left. When the pain vanished a second later, she looked at the back of her right hand. Through the large hole in the back of that glove, she could see something that resembled a red tattoo. Facing out to the side looked like two W's with the bottom ends connected. The ends were curved and the left and right ends curled inwards. In the very center of the two W-like shapes was a single sparkle with none of the edges touching any part of the space it was enclosed in.

Marumaro came over, looking at the mark. "What's that for, maro?"

Cu Chulainn answered. "Those are Command Seals. They allow ya to force yer Servant to do a specific action up to three times. They can make us teleport somewhere, give us extra mana, or make us do somethin' against our will. Warnin': if ya do the last thing an' we don't agree with it, it can worsen the relationship between a Master an' Servant. An' once ya use all three Seals, our pact is terminated. So use 'em wisely."

"So once you've recovered, we'll take you to see the other Shadow Wielders," Shu said.

Cu Chulainn got up. "Nah, I'm ready to go right now."

Kelly grabbed him and tried forcing him back down onto the bed. "You're still weak, Cu Chulainn. God, I'm gonna hate saying that over and over. How about I just call you Cu?"

"Whatever ya want. An' I really am good to go." He unraveled the bandages and peeled away the pads. His wounds had vanished without a trace.

"How- -?!"

"Our pact bein' created gave me a sudden burst of mana. I used it to close my wounds."

"What the hell are you?!"

"A spirit. An' ya need to get used to this. We'll be together fer a long time."


	3. Doubts

Once Shu told Legolas of his plan to go find the others, it wasn't hard to get Legolas let the four and Cu go off. They were stocked full of fighters anyway. Despite three of the five leaving being Shadow Wielders, it wouldn't hurt the fighting force of the army much.

They were going down a pathway through the forest. Cu had his normal attire on again and was keeping watch for any enemies. Shu pulled out a map and Kelly, Marumaro, and Bouquet glanced over his shoulder at it.

"Who are we going to look for first?" Bouquet asked.

"Jiro's hut is the closest, so we'll look for him first," Shu replied.

Kelly pointed to a spot on it. "Looks like there's a town just up ahead. We should stop and rest there. It's starting to get late." The sun had vanished over the horizon and the sky was alit with streaks of reds and oranges and blues and blacks of the night sky.

Cu stretched and yawned. "Good idea. I need to get some grub an' shut-eye."

* * *

Medusa went to the outside of the top of the castle and looked up to the sky. The fog was thin further up. Medusa had long lavender hair that reached the ground. She was wearing a strapless dress with a short bottom. It was black and had violet edges. She wore a pair of black gloves with violet edges at the end. They covered all of her forearm and most of her biceps. She had a pair of long black boots with violet ends on. They covered her up to most of her thighs. On her face, over her eyes, was a magenta visor. This wasn't because she was blind, but to prevent her from accidentally turning any guests to stone. Rudolf would often visit the castle, so Medusa often wore the visor. On her forehead was a red symbol that looked like the number 2.

Somehow, she seemed to be able to see the full moon in the perpetually night sky. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her at first. When she did, she turned around sharply.

It was Kojiro. The man wore blue samurai garb over a very light violet robe. Strapped to his back was a long katana in a blue sheath. He had blue eyes and long blue hair tied up in a ponytail. He came over, standing by Medusa, and looked up at the moon with her.

"What do you think about Gilgamesh's plan?" he suddenly asked.

"I don't really know yet. When he announced it, we lost two members. Even before hat, we lost Nero," Medusa replied.

Nero had be the one to coexist with humans the most. She even made one her Master. But soon after that, everything went downhill for her. People feared the power she wielded as well as her Master's mage abilities. To cast away the nasty rumors about him, Nero's Master used the Command Seals to force her to submit to the villager's treatment of her. That way, they could take out all of their anger on her. Though after all three Command Seals were used up, instead of running away Nero chose to remain in the village to prove to them her powers weren't something to be feared. However, she had to use her Noble Phantasm to slay several beasts that attacked the village. Instead of praising her for this deed, they locked her up and she was treated as some kind of monster. Eventually, she was hung during a public execution.

Kojiro's gaze dropped as it fell to the fog encircling the castle. "Have you ever wondered why the fog is there?"

Medusa turned her head so the visor over her eyes was pointing at him. "Isn't it to keep out intruders?"

Kojiro closed his eyes. "Yes, but I see it as a symbol of Gilgamesh's attempt to keep us seperate from humans."

Medusa looked back toward the sky. "He's right, though. Getting too involved with humans can make us wind up like Nero."

Kojiro opened his eyes again. "True, but it only makes our relationship with them worse if we seclude ourselves from them."

Medusa let out a sigh. "Perhaps. And that may be why Cu Chulainn and Diarmuid chose to leave, like Nero did."

Kojiro turned around. "And Gilgamesh may rethink his order if he only had a chance to get familiar with humans. Instead, he's never left this castle even once. The rest of us have left at least once to explore the lives of humans. However, Gilgamesh has never done this. And that may be the reason for his negative views on humanity."

Medusa smiled slightly. "Then we should all reassess our views on the matter of testing them." Kojiro didn't say anything else and left.

* * *

In one of the castle's bed chambers, Arturia found Gilgamesh staring through an open window at the night sky.

"What is it?" she asked. Gilgamesh looked at her.

"I was just thinking about why Cu Chulainn and Diarmuid left. Do they know something that I don't about humans? And if so, I wonder if that was the reason Nero chose to stay with them despite how they treated her. From my standpoint, humans are naught but vermin that may threaten us should they gain enough power, and even if it isn't greater than ours, can they resist the urge to obtain more?"

"I see, but why question it now? By doing so, you may decide to take back your order."

"We all know how corrupt humans can be in the face of power, but I can't help but wonder is there's a reason those three would choose to submit themselves to those creatures."

Arturia closed her eyes and turned to leave. "I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that. The only ones that could give you one are those three themselves." She looked up and murmured, "Diarmuid..."

* * *

Diarmuid was breathing heavily. He had barely escaped from Gilgamesh, though the latter had gives him numerous gashes over his torso. He was looking for Cu Chulainn. Hopefully the man had managed to get to safety. If so, all that was left is to track him down.

He took a step forward when lightning hit the ground right in front of him. He could hear wheels going over the field's dirt path and a couple of moos a second later. He turned around and jumped to the side just as a chariot was about to plow him over. He used his two spears, Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe to block a sword as it was swung at his head.

"Diarmuid, I really don't want to get into this with you. Just come quietly and I won't have to hurt you."

It was Iskander. He was a large man with a red cape with fur on the top and bottom and fastened over his chest with a strap and had brown armor over his body. He had red eyes and red hair with a matching beard. His body was absolutely bulging with muscles. He was in a chariot being pulled by two oxen. Blue lightning flashed around the massive wheels and the oxen.

"If you will just let me go, we won't need to fight," Diarmuid said, getting both spears at the ready.

"You already know that won't happen," the large man replied. He lifted up the reins on the oxen slightly. "Please, just come quietly. Otherwise, I'll be forced to battle you."

"There's no way I will go back!" Diarmuid snarled.

Iskander sighed. "You leave me no choice then." He snapped the reins down, the oxen mooing before charging at the spearman, lightning flashing from their hooves. Diarmuid jumped to the left, but immediately had to block Iskander's sword with the long red spear. He stabbed at the man with the short yellow one, but the oxen gave a loud moo and lightning was discharged from the chariot, slamming into Diarmuid and throwing him to the ground on all fours. He held both spears in front of him in an X shape as the oxen charged at him. He grit his teeth against the pressure as they collided with his weapons, his feet digging into the ground as he was pushed back several meters. One of the animals reared up and stomped down on the spears, forcing them down. The other headbutted him, one horn ripping through his left side, right over his hip. He quickly jumped back before he could receive any more damage.

As the oxen charged at him again, he cut into the ground with one spear, throwing up dirt into their faces, momentarily blinding them. They didn't see him run up right in between them and stick the point of the red spear into the ground and used it to vault himself into the air. He landed in the chariot right in front of Iskander. However, he stopped the yellow spear when its tip was right at the man's neck, seeing the point of Iskander's sword at his own neck.

Diarmuid smirked. "It seems we are at a stalemate. Going any farther will result in both of our deaths."

"That may be so, but I will still not let you go," Iskander replied.

"So what now, then?"

Ears perked up as one of the oxen raised its head, sniffing the air. From the trees that lined one side of the path, a woman jumped out. She had black hair pulled into two buns and was wearing a yellow shirt. She landed on the chariot and she hit the back of Diarmuid's neck with the edge of one hand. She held his body with her left arm and shoulder as it collapsed forward.

"I need you to go to sleep for now," she said. Iskander swung his sword down at her. She jumped up into the air and landed on the front of the back part of the chariot. She picked up both of Diarmuid's spears before throwing down two colored balls. Smoke exploded from them as soon as they hit the bottom of the chariot. Iskander covered his eyes with one arm and slashed down his sword blindly with the other. But it didn't hit anything. When the smoke cleared, the woman and Diarmuid were gone.

Iskander scratched the back of his head. "I'll admit, I don't totally agree with fighting Diarmuid, but if Gilgamesh hears about this, I won't hear the end of it from him."

* * *

 **Remember to review.**


End file.
